Data communication networks are established with a number of components configured to operate specific applications across one or more sites. Over time, policies and configurations of networks are often lost. The problem is compounded across physical sites including many network appliances. As a result, implementing changes to networks may result in conflicts with desired policies for network operation and application use.
Regarding network and application trouble shooting, the conventional approach is to utilize a highly-skilled and time constrained network engineer to troubleshoot specific applications. For these specialists, a review of network activity is a manual, time-consuming, and error prone process. The specialized nature of review by a network engineer is typically very costly. Moreover, because specific applications, rather than appliances, are typically the focus of analysis often network testing is restricted to “moment in time” reports which risk missing key network parameters and configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that enable network testing and analysis, and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.